


Snowed Out

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snow, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Alex get caught in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for fififolle's fandom_stocking, using her prompts “snowy scenes” and “wing!fic”.

“We can't stay here,” Michael said.

“It's snowing,” Alex said. “In the desert.”

“Yes, which is why we need to get to shelter as soon as possible.”

But Michael could already see they wouldn’t make it anywhere with a roof before the blizzard got worse, and flying wouldn’t be good for Alex's injuries.

Instead he manoeuvred Alex to below a tree and settled Alex between his legs, before he extended his wings and sealed Alex into a warm cocoon of feathers.

“Don't worry,” Michael said. “I'll keep you safe.”

“I know,” Alex replied, before he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
